Uncle John
by thunderbird5
Summary: Everything goes wrong at work and uncle John keeps on calling to take a much needed break.


**Disclaimer:** How I wish the boys were mine. But no, they belong to someone else.

Thank you to lamsey2010 for helping me.

Who's this girl? Is it me? Or is it you? You decide who she might (changed from mite) be. Review please?

I'm living in a huge city, high up in a huge block of apartments. I've gotten a job in an office block, lots of work and lots of running around, no standing still to catch your breath.

Eight o'clock get up, get out of bed. I feel like a truck ran over my head and I've got no time to make my bed, another day of stress and sorrow. Don't know if the city life is doing me any good, another headache and it's getting worse every day, part of my life I guess.

Passing the kitchen I looked up at the wall clock and saw that I was running out of time, I'll have to skip breakfast, 'cause I got to go, no time to take it slow. Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror I can't help to give a sigh as I look at my hair it's a mess and it needs a cut, only the dead end. I'll do my hair tomorrow. Well, it's off to work for me.

Opening my front door I thought to myself. "I can't take it any more, is this what I'm living for?" I just had to shake my head at that.

Making my way passed the people I search for the office front door, which is kind of hard to find when you have to try and see straight through and passed people when you're a short girl. I couldn't help to think about my uncle John. Each time he would call me after work, he would tell me to take a break and come to the island for a holiday.

Landing on my hind when some fat guy shoved his way passed me I just have to sigh, I think that I should take my uncle up on his advice and dump the lot and take a much needed break.

Finally I made it into the office, I didn't get to my desk without running into my boss and spilling his coffee all over my uniform and his white shirt. Then he had to give me a lecture and make me feel even smaller. So here I am cleaning my uniform as best I could.

The electricity went off and whose name got called from the office? Yup, you've guest it. Mine and I haven't even done anything to cause the electricity to go off.

Six o'clock and my job isn't done yet, this life I'm living isn't fun at all, too many days of stress. My boss just won't give me a break and this is more than I can take. Think I will quit this job tomorrow, because I'll go deaf before I'm sixty with my boss yelling at me every day I'm getting sick and tired of him maybe I should go and work for my Grandfather. At least I won't get my head bitten off for everything that goes wrong in the office.

My day at work had ended and on my way out the door I end up tripping down the stairs in front of the office and it doesn't really brighten my day, it just made it worse. I knew that I was tired.

Going to the nearest shop I could find I bought myself a few things for my apartment, oh, and something to eat for dinner.

At my apartment I nearly took a tumble down an empty elevator shaft. I was miserable by the time I finally reached my front door, I had to climb the stairs until I got to the fortieth floor.

Inside my apartment things didn't go any better. My fridge had broken down and my kitchen was under water. Packing away the few things I just bought at the shop I gave a small scream as a mouse came scurrying out of my food cupboard. Jumping up I slipped and landed flat on my back in the water still on my kitchen floor. My uniform was all messed up now I looked no better than the uniform did.

Finally making it to my video phone I called my uncle John. Just as he answered my call he jumped back a step or two, guess I look worse than I had thought.

Breaking down I told my uncle everything and why I was looking the way I was. I could see him wince when I told him about the coffee I had spilled onto my boss and myself, about the tumble down the stairs in front of the office and finally about the elevator shaft and stairs I ended up climbing only to find my fridge broken down in my apartment and the unwanted guest I had in my food cupboard.

After my little break down my uncle had told me that he was going to come and get me the next morning, that I should forget that job I had and to pack my bags for the long over due holiday I so needed. This time I would listen to my uncle when he tells me to do something.


End file.
